Discovering Evil
by l-xFaTaLx-l
Summary: Ron has always been overshadowed. Now, he finally has proof that Hermione is being used, but will she believe him? One shot! RH


**Title: **Discovering Evil****

****

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and all related characters, names, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, all publishers concerned and Warner Brothers. The only things owned by the author are the plot and any names not featured in the official Harry Potter books or movies. No money is being made from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

Ron Weasley was walking down to a common alley in muggle England. He was so furious with Malfoy. Of course nothing else could be expected from Draco Malfoy, but he couldn't believe what lengths he could go to, to get his way. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Well, no. He figured he might do this at one point or another, but the situation he was in now, was more critical than anything he could have ever imagined.

He, Ron Weasley was dueling with Draco Malfoy. Expected, yes. Not very surprising. But he was dueling Draco Malfoy, not because he was a Death Eater, though that was part of it, but for the fact that he was trying to lure Hermione to fall for him and then he could use her; both physically and for the purposes of his ' Dark Lord.'

It hadn't even been two years since they'd left Hogwarts and yet things were just the same as always. Him, Harry, and Hermione were still best friends as ever. Harry was in Auror training, Hermione was working on the Experimental Charms committee in the Ministry of Magic and Ron…Well…Ron hadn't exactly figured out what to do yet so he had done some fishing around, and found information quite useful to Dumbledore and Harry.

You-Know-Who wanted to use Hermione. Her being a mudblood as he called it, and having such a brilliant brain was some kind of a miracle. So, he wanted to use her for his dirty work and then he would simply dispose of her. She might just be the key to his solution as to how to kill Harry Potter.

He also knew the path he would have to take to get to her. For she was Harry's best friend and very much a Dumbledore follower so the only way he had was…why of course. Draco.

Draco did not yet have the mark on him, but he was no less a Death Eater than the rest. Even more so. The only reason he hadn't gotten the mark was so that he wouldn't by any chance let it show as that would ruin their whole plan.

So, Draco had started meeting Hermione. It hadn't been easy. She had been reluctant to just sit in a café for a cup of coffee, but he had fooled her so easily. Fools like her who held value in friendship and love were so easy to manipulate. Well, easy enough once you took the first step.

And slowly, slowly, Hermione had began to trust him. He would say their 'friendship' might even have grown to something more inside of her. Maybe she was even _fond _of him. Draco was at the peak, when he would simply get her to fall in love with him, though he thought she might already be in love with him, but it couldn't hurt to try. Once in love, there was no stopping him. Except Ronald Weasley.

Now, how did Ron know all this? Well, he _had_ been doing some _serious _fishing around. The moment he had found out this information, his first impulse had been to go to Dumbledore and Harry, but something had stopped him. He wanted to prove to everyone, to Hermione, that he could do something. That he could protect her. That she would be happy with him. Forever.

Ron reached a clearing to find Malfoy already there. They took their positions about ten feet away from each other and without words (Though if Ron could have said something, he would have just cursed at him.) took their wands out, nodded and began.

Ron looked at his foul face for a moment, just before he opened his mouth and casted his spell. But for some reason, the one moment seemed to last an eternity.

Ron could remember only too well just _how _he had gotten here.

Ron was enraged by the dare of Malfoy. He would face him now. He didn't want to go to Dumbledore or Harry as he was sure they would have insisted on going after Hermione and leaving him behind. He was so tired of becoming a useless git these days. No one ever turned to him anymore.

Hermione had refused to date him about six months prior. He couldn't understand what he didn't have and yet Malfoy could charm her just like that. Did Hermione like cunning, lying, cheating, and foul people better than loving, caring, sweet, and funny people? What did Malfoy have that he didn't?

Ron watched as Malfoy and Hermione sat across the table from each other and ordered their coffee.

He was very closely as Hermione smiled shyly, ( obviously Malfoy must have complimented her, see, Ron could do that. He admired everything about her) and Malfoy pulled the strand of hair that was hanging down her face and outlining her right cheekbone perfectly.

He watched in misery as Hermione turned away from him once again, smiling. He clenched his fists as he watched Malfoy reach out for her hand and he felt even more horrid when she excepted it, smiling.

Ron waited and watched for over an hour as they sat there, laughing and talking and smiling and holding hands!!!!! He followed them as they left the café and walked away towards Hermione's apartment, Hermione holding on to Draco's arm protectively.

Ron couldn't see why they didn't just apparate, but he figured he needn't worry about that as this suited him well.

Ron thought he had handled this situation quite well. He had went on all this time without just pulling out his wand and jinxing Malfoy on the spot. But Ron couldn't hold in his anger any longer, specially when he saw the kiss.

What got to him most was that Hermione was the one who kissed him!!!!!

He replayed the moment in his mind slowly. They had just reached the front of the building and Malfoy had pulled her off his arm and she had held on to both his hands and slowly reached up and put a peck on his lips.

That wasn't it though. There was more. She had pratically snogged him after that and he was snogging her back! She was oblivious to his little plan. She was oblivious to what evil scheme was on his mind and she as oblivious to the fact that she was being used in every way possible.

Ron jumped out from his hiding place and apparated right in front of the two. Malfy's smile instantly vanished and Hermione's facial expression looked somewhere between bewildered and confused.

" Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

" Hermione, he's a fraud! He doesn't feel a thing for you! He's just using you to get you to You-Know-Who!!" As soon as Ron said those words, he knew they were the wrong ones.

Hermione wouldn't believe him. He had no proof.

" Ron. I have heard this before and you know what? My answer is the same as ever. Stop worrying about me. Draco is a sweetheart and he doesn't even have the Dark Mark on him. Now, leave me ALONE!!" and she disapparated out, leaving very infuriated Ron and Draco behind.

Malfoy was the one who spoke first. " Weasley, did you have to interrupt? She might have invited me in."

" You sick bastard! I know what you're up to. Leave her alone. You're never going to get her, not as long as I'm here."

" Well, Weasley, maybe you won't be here for much longer." Malfoy said with his smug face.

" Is that a threat?" Ron asked dangerously.

" Yes, unless you're too scared."

" I'd take you on anytime. Now, if you like."

" Tempting offer Weasley, but no thanks. I don't' reckon it'd look to elegant if Hermione catches us dueling in front of her apartment."

" Fine, then another time?" Ron asked.

" Sure. Behind this building, there's an alley. Over there, tomorrow night, eight o'clock."

" See you then and don't you dare touch Hermione." Ron threatened, but he didn't wait for an answer.

So, as he muttered the words from his mouth, he felt jealousy of how Malfoy could charm Hermione so quick, yet he just couldn't.

Their spells met and ricocheted off of each other. Ron raised his wand again, and muttered(with much hatred in his voice)at exactly the same moment at Malfoy did, _" Crucio."_

Their spells, this time instead of bouncing off of each other, went in parallel lines and in an instant both wizards were feeling pain and agony.

The spell stopped after a while though, as there was no one to control it.

Ron swaggered upwards, his wand still in hand, and saw Draco do the same.

" You're sick, Malfoy, you know that?" He shouted, hoping to buy time until he recovered from his pain.

Malfoy simply smiled his evil smirk, " Yes, I do Weasley. "

He kept on smiling, his wand in his right hand, pointing uselessly down at the floor, but his smile soon faded as Ron, who had regained his energy, repeated the Cruciatus Curse on Malfoy.

Ron watched in pleasure as he saw Malfoy writhe in pain on the floor, his wand still held tight. He reached down to grab it, but apparently Malfoy was stronger than he looked. He could probably (as it seemed at the moment anyway) was pretty skilled in fighting the Cruciatus Curse.

Yet his screams must have carried out as Hermione herself was standing in front of Ron, just behind Malfoy, but this time she looked frightened and shocked.

Ron turned to see just what was so shocking and he saw that Malfoy must have somehow called in more people, as there were two more hooded figures behind him.

Ron broke his connection from Malfoy to stun one of the Death Eaters only to find what a mistake it had been as he watched Malfoy get up in quick movements and head straight for Hermione.

Ron immediately took action and cried, " _Stupefy!" _in Malfoy's direction and he fell down.

Ron knew it wouldn't be long until Malfoy and the other Death Eater were awoken by the unstunned Death Eater and sure enough by the time Ron was at Hermione's side (who by the way looked like she was about to collapse),Ron heard an unmistakable "_Ennervate"_

Ron looked at Hermione one more time and he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind if he did what he was about to do, so looking once again at the dementors, Hermione and then turning to Draco, he whispered,

" _Mortemordro_"

Everyone watched as a silver mist left Malfoy's body while he fell down leaving him quite motionless.

" Hermione, just let me apparate. I'll do it, okay." Ron said hurriedly and saw a feeble shake of head, and the next moment they were back in Hermione's apartment.

He immediately lay Hermione on the couch.

" Hermione. Are you okay?" Ron would have loved to give her lecture on how wrong she had been about Malfoy, but he knew this wasn't the right time.

" I – I can't believe….He – he lied…" Hermione stuttered, sitting up.

" Hermione. It's okay. It's okay." Ron said as he sat down, pulling her into a hug and patting her back.

" It's not okay Ron. You were right and I didn't believe you. I – I owe you."

" You will never owe me anything Hermione. Friends don't do that, remember?"

" Yeah, but I'm not your friend anymore."

Ron's face dropped, but then he saw Hermione was smiling.

" Wha- What ….do you…?"

" I mean, well, maybe we _could _just give it a try. Maybe. I don't know."

Ron smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

Ron took her to her bed and apparated back to his apartment.

Ron felt so relieved. Hermione was okay, even if Ron was still aching a bit from the curse. Hermione knew the truth. Dumbledore would be notified and Hermione would be safe now. Hermione was willing to give Ron a try. Somewhere inside all his pleasure, he felt a sadness that he couldn't explain. He had had to play 'the hero' to get her to notice him and it wasn't how he wanted it to be.

_Still, _Ron thought as he got into bed, _At least we're not dealing with Malfoy anymore. _And Ron was quite right, as Draco Malfoy had been driven into oblivion by Ron himself.

**Finis**


End file.
